You Learn About It
by Gabi C. Lupin
Summary: Eu vou te contar tudo, e o que você vai ouvir vai ficar apenas entre nós. Lily, você vai aprender coisas que você nem imagina sobre amizade.'


Era inverno e a neve nos jardins de Hogwarts estava alcançando uma altura considerável, todos os alunos estavam com vontade de estar ao ar livre, fazendo guerras de bolas e bonecos de neve. Mas faltava uma semana para o feriado de natal e enquanto isso, os alunos se contentavam em observar tristemente os flocos de neve pelas janelas.

Lily observava tristemente também, mas não eram os flocos os alvos de sua atenção, ela estava na aula de História da Magia, normalmente era a única aluna que realmente prestava atenção, mas nessa manhã ela se assustou ao escutar o toque de fim de aula, assim como todos os outros alunos distraídos, observou descontente o pergaminho a sua frente, onde não anotara sequer uma linha completa do que o professor falara.

Lily estava no sétimo e último ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, era extremamente estudiosa, bela e exageradamente cabeça quente, o que James Potter costumava dizer que era devido aos seus cabelos cor de fogo.

O motivo pela garota não ter prestado atenção na aula é que estava prestando atenção em outra coisa, na conversa dos quatro rapazes que se sentavam nas cadeiras da frente, Lily detestava sentar nas últimas cadeiras da sala, mas tinha feito questão de se sentar onde podia observar sem ser notada. E durante toda a aula, os quatro conversaram baixinho sobre algo que ela não pôde discernir, e os quatro mantinham sorrisos marotos nos rostos, o que não significava boa coisa.

* * *

James estava sentado em sua carteira quando Lily passou por ele e pelos amigos, dando uma boa olhada em Remus enquanto fazia isso. O garoto a encarou boquiaberto, o que diabos ela pretendia encarando Moony? Remus também estava no mínimo assustado, olhou para James que ainda o olhava boquiaberto e perguntou para o amigo:

-O que foi isso?

-Eu não sei... - James respondeu tentando fazer uma cara de quem se importava menos com aquilo.

-Hei cara, relaxa, ela deve ter olhado o Moony por que ele tá todo ferrado... - Sirius comentou apontando para a cara de Remus.

-Nossa Pads, obrigado. - Remus olhou espantado e divertido para o amigo.

Era a verdade, Remus estava pálido, com ar cansado e cheio de pequenos cortes pelo corpo, mas James não achava que era suficiente para Lily ter olhado para ele com tanto...carinho. Balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos sobre a ruiva e se incluiu na conversa que Peter acabara de começar sobre o almoço.

* * *

A biblioteca estava cheia de alunos terminando seus deveres, com medo de perderem um segundo do feriado, Lily sentara-se numa mesa junto com mais alguns alunos da Corvinal, não havia mesa vazia e ela foi obrigada a dividir o espaço, mas caso alguém perguntasse, ela estava estudando para os Niem's, ninguém duvidaria dela. Abriu os livros em cima da mesa e começou a fazer anotações.

James entrou na biblioteca com alguns livros sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para entregar, o fez e quando ia sair, viu a ruiva sentada com quintanistas da Corvinal, absorta em um livro grande e empoeirado. Ele adorava perturbar Lily na biblioteca, era o único lugar em que ela apenas o fuzilava com o olhar, ao invés de berrar e apontar o dedo indicador para ele.

Ele andou até ela e parou atrás de sua cadeira, ia falar algo quando viu um desenho no livro que ela lia, sentiu seu estômago afundar ao constatar que o desenho era de um homem se transformando em lobo. Correu os olhos pelo título do texto e horrorizou-se ao ler "A Transformação Celular em Lobisomens". Então era isso, o motivo pela olhada que ela deu em Remus pela manhã. Ela sabia.

-Lily... - Ele falou um tanto rouco, a garota assustou-se e levantou apressada, colocando-se na frente dos livros, tentando esconder o que estava lendo. Ele sussurrou olhando desolado para a garota. - Eu acho melhor você vir comigo...

Lily percebeu que James estava falando sério, que ela tinha tocado em um ponto íntimo demais para não ter conseqüências. Ficou parada, sem saber o que fazer. James segurou seu braço delicadamente e puxou-a devagar pela biblioteca, saíram no corredor de pedra.

Estava anoitecendo e a maioria dos alunos estava nos jardins aproveitando os resquícios da claridade para fazerem aquilo que esperaram a semana toda para fazer. O feriado havia chegado e no dia seguinte todos iriam para casa passar o natal com seus parentes.

James estava em um silêncio preocupado, ainda segurava o braço de Lily e pela primeira vez ela não reclamava por ele estar fazendo isso, a ruiva estava quieta, pensando se James iria falar-lhe para não se meter nos assuntos de Remus e dos marotos, se ele iria brigar com ela, se ele iria chamar os amigos e contar-lhes que havia alguém bisbilhotando a vida deles, mal percebeu quando chegaram em um corredor que ela não freqüentava. James abriu a porta de uma das salas inutilizadas e entrou, puxando Lily junto com ele.

-O que você sabe? - Ele perguntou enquanto se dirigia a uma carteira. Lily ficou parada olhando-o, nunca tinha tido uma conversa com o garoto, ele sempre dava um jeito de transformar uma troca de comentários em uma sessão de convites para Pubs, bares ou banheiros.

Ele viu que Lily estava pensando em outras coisas e sorriu levemente, ela sempre fazia isso, ele havia reparado quando a observava conversar com as amigas no Salão Comunal. Deu um pigarro e inclinou a cabeça para a cadeira ao lado da sua, a garota prestou atenção nele novamente e se sentou na cadeira indicada.

-Eu sei que o Lupin é um lobisomem. - Ela falou suspirando, tinha que ser sincera com James, afinal, ele era amigo de Remus. - Eu reparei que ele nunca passou um mês sem "ficar doente" nesses últimos seis anos, e eu pensei comigo mesma "que tipo de doença surge todos os meses?" e foi aí que eu me peguei pesquisando sobre isso, eu quero ser médica, ou curandeira como vocês chamam, e esse tipo de coisa me fascina... - Ela parou encarando o garoto a sua frente, ele não iria brigar com ela, estava sorrindo de uma maneira que ela nunca tinha visto ele sorrir antes.

James sabia que ela queria ser curandeira, não se lembrava como ficara sabendo, mas sabia. Era a primeira vez que Lily falava tão abertamente sobre alguma coisa com ele, sem esperar que ele lhe falasse alguma besteira. E com razão, pensou antes de perguntar.

-Mais alguém sabe?

-Eu não contei para ninguém, e não vou contar, Potter. - Ela respondeu entendendo a preocupação do rapaz, nem imaginava o que aconteceria se os alunos soubessem que dormiam sob o mesmo teto que um lobisomem. Seria ridículo, já que a escola tomara as providências necessárias para mantê-lo longe dos outros durante os períodos de lua cheia, mas ainda assim, isso assustaria as pessoas.

-Você só sabe disso? - Ele perguntou sorrindo um tanto aliviado.

-Tem mais alguma coisa para saber? - Ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. James abriu um sorriso malicioso e levantou da carteira, fazendo Lily inclinar o rosto para observá-lo.

- Não, não tem mais nada para saber Lily.

-É Evans, e se tiver mais alguma coisa, eu vou descobrir Potter, porque se isso te agrada tanto é porque é errado. - Ela concluiu, aquilo não era verdade, ela pararia com aquela história de bisbilhotar a vida dos outros assim que saísse daquela sala, mas se houvesse chance de Potter lhe contar mais alguma coisa, era definitivamente uma chance para se aproveitar.

James considerou por um segundo sair da sala e deixá-la às cegas e morrendo de curiosidade, mas sabia que jamais ficaria tranqüilo se soubesse que Lily estava desconfiando dos segredos dele e dos outros marotos.

-Espera um segundo... - Ele falou abrindo a porta para sair da sala.

* * *

Quando estava no corredor, tirou do bolso da calça um pequeno espelho, ao invés de ver sua face refletida, viu uma parede revestida de azulejos e escutou o barulho de um chuveiro ao fundo, fez uma careta, qual eram as possibilidades de encontrar Sirius exatamente no banho quando precisava falar com ele? Colocou os dedos na boca e assoviou, o chuveiro foi desligado e Sirius perguntou:

-Oi? James? - Ele sabia que era James, conhecia o assovio do amigo de cor, devido aos jogos de Quadribol em que ele chamava atenção para si com aquele gesto.

-Aqui no espelho Pads! - James não queria gritar, para Lily não escutar, então agradeceu quando Sirius pegou o espelho e falou animado:

-Hey Prongs...o que foi?

-Eu preciso falar com todo mundo... - Ele estava preocupado e Sirius deixou o espelho no chão enquanto se enrolava numa toalha. James fez uma careta e soltou uma exclamação. - Taí uma coisa que eu não precisava ter visto...nunca.

Sirius encarou-o com um sorriso divertido e falou pegando o espelho novamente, junto com suas roupas e se dirigindo para o quarto.

-Ficou com inveja, Potter?

-Claro que não, fiquei com dó, Black. E porque diabos você levou o espelho para o banheiro? - James perguntou ainda com a expressão de nojo. Mas antes de Sirius responder ele jogou o espelho em cima da cama de Remus e James pôde divisar o amigo lendo um livro encostado na parede.

-O que aconteceu? - Remus perguntou se aprumando e colocando o livro de lado.

-Você foi descoberto Moony... - Ele falou observando o amigo arregalar os olhos e ter um arrepio involuntário.

-Como assim? - Era Peter que apareceu do lado oposto ao de Remus no espelho, Sirius estava ao lado e estava tão assustado quanto o gordinho, mas ninguém estava tão assustado quanto o lobisomem.

-A Lily descobriu que o Moony é um lobisomem. - James falou fazendo todos soltarem um suspiro, Lily era conhecida por ser leal e apesar de tudo, extremamente justa. E era difícil para Sirius e James concordarem que o que faziam com Snape não era justo. Se alguém tivesse que descobri-los, era melhor que fosse a ruiva.

-E? - Sirius perguntou curioso.

-Ela desconfia de nós, porque eu fiz uma pergunta imbecil que deu a entender que existem mais coisas do que ela já sabe... e realmente existem mais coisas do que ela já sabe. E ela disse que não iria contar pra ninguém...

-E você está pensando em contar pra ela? - Sirius perguntou coçando a cabeça que ainda estava cheia de espuma.

-Estou... - James falou suspirando.

-Bom...a Lily realmente não vai contar pra ninguém que eu sou um lobisomem, mas será que ela vai guardar segredo sobre vocês serem animagos? - Remus perguntou com a feição preocupada.

-Eu acho que sim, devido ás circunstâncias que nos tornaram animagos. - James falou dando de ombros. Quem o visse nesse momento o acharia no mínimo estranho, o corredor estava vazio e ele estava falando, dando de ombros e sorrindo cansado para um aparente pedaço de vidro.

-Falando assim parece que aconteceu alguma "circunstância" que fez vocês se tornarem animagos, alguma coisa tipo um feitiço, ou uma radiação, ou uma mordida de cachorro, cervo e rato... - Remus comentou censurando James.

- Uma radioquê? E nosso amigo ser um lobisomem não é motivo para nos tornarmos animagos não? Eu não vou ter essa conversa com você de novo Moony...- Sirius falou fechando os olhos, meneando a cabeça e colocando a mão aberta na cara de Remus, como se estivesse ofendido e cansado.

-Pessoas, vamos logo com isso que a ruivinha tá me esperando aqui... - James falou arrumando os cabelos e sorrindo. - Eu sempre quis dizer isso.

-Vai lá e conta pra ela cara...mas vê se consegue pelo menos um encontro com isso. Você não vai desfazer nossos laços secretos e não sair ganhando alguma coisa. - Sirius falou apontando para o espelho.

-Toma vergonha na cara! E "laços secretos"? Desde quando nós temos "laços secretos"? - Remus perguntou sem entender. - Mas conta pra ela mesmo, se ela descobriu que eu sou um lobisomem, ela já deve desconfiar que vocês têm um envolvimento "maior" com esse fato...

* * *

E era verdade, Lily já desconfiava antes de James ter perguntado se ela sabia de mais alguma coisa, e o que dera início a sua desconfiança eram os apelidos. Moony tinha a ver com o fato de Lupin ser um lobisomem, então os outros apelidos tinham que ter algo a ver com outras coisas sobre os outros marotos. E convenhamos, Prongs, Padfoot e Wormtail não eram apelidos normais.

A ruiva já estava considerando que James tinha ido embora, quando ele entrou na sala novamente, andou lentamente até ela e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado. E sorrindo maroto ele lhe disse:

-Eu vou te contar tudo, e o que você vai ouvir vai ficar apenas entre nós.- Ela afirmou com a cabeça e ele continuou. - Lily, você vai aprender coisas que você nem imagina sobre amizade.


End file.
